Last
by aguma
Summary: sasuke feel.../bad summary


**Yo minna~**

**Saya kembali ^^/**

**Pertama saya mau minta maaf karena bukannya update fic malah bikin fic baru m(_,_)m *gomen**

**Terimakasih untuk readers yang masih menunggu fic saya untuk update *hontou ni arigatou T^T**

**Saya akan berusaha melawan WB dan sesegera mungkin update ^^**

**Happy reading minna~**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : typos, CANON (mungkin) dan gaje (sepertinya)**

**(don't like don't read)**

**Rating : T**

**Last**

* * *

.

.

.

Ibu, kenapa semua ini terjadi.

Kenapa semua yang kulakukan dan kuperjuangkan justru hancur oleh diriku sendiri. Apakah aku salah jika memilih untuk masuk kedalam lubang dendam ketimbang menerima uluran tangannya.

Kepingan kenangan yang kususun kembali hancur tanpa bekas tapi aku tak bisa membuangnya. Aku tak bisa melupakannya. Dialah orang yang pertama kali menawarkan cinta dan kasih sayang padaku. Dialah orang yang berusaha menghentikanku. Hanya dia orang yang menerima ucapan terimakasihku. Dia yang mungkin telah kusakiti, dan aku tak peduli.

Kegelapan sudah menyatu dengan diriku. Hatiku bahkan sudah habis termakan oleh dendam. Aku sendiri sudah tak bisa lagi membedakan mana perasaanku. Hatiku sudah membeku ketika aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari Konoha. Menjadi ninja pelarian bukan masalah bagiku. Karena tujuanku hanya satu. Mataku semakin menggelap seiring waktu berlalu. Semakin menggelam saat akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya. Dengan tujuan hidupku. Dengan dendamku.

Dia adalah orang yang paling kukagumi. Orang yang sangat kusayangi. Orang yang paling mengerti diriku, bahkan lebih dari diriku sendiri. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang dia adalah orang yang paling kubenci, orang yang sangat ingin kubunuh. Orang yang menyeretku kedalam lumpur dendam. Dialah kakak kandungku, Uchiha Itachi.

Bertarung dengannya, kehabisan tenaga, hingga akhirnya aku melihatnya mati dihadapanku. Senyum kelegaan mengiringi kepergiannya. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa berdiri mematung dibawah guyuran hujan merah yang berbau amis. Tatapanku kosong, jiwaku bimbang. Bukankah aku merasa senang karena dendamku terbalaskan. Bukankah harusnya aku tertawa untuk kemenanganku. Tapi kenapa aku hanya diam terpaku. Kenapa rasanya dadaku kosong. Kenapa aku merasa hampa.

Waktu berlalu dan kebenaran menunjukan wajahnya didepan mataku yang tak bisa melihat. Mengguncang jiwaku yang labil karena kehilangan tujuan. Membuatku kembali jatuh dilubang yang sama. Masuk kembali kedalam kegelapan yang lebih dalam. Aku hanyalah seorang bocah labil yang terus jatuh pada lubang yang sama karena mataku tak bisa melihat. Sedangkan hatiku sudah tak berfungsi dengan benar lagi. Bahkan detak jantungku hanya memiliki satu irama, yaitu balas dendam. Tujuanku kali ini adalah desa dimana aku dilahirkan. Desa yang penuh dengan kebohongan dan kemunafikan. Desa yang membuatku kehilangan keluargaku. Desa yang telah membuat kakaku berkorban begitu besar. Tujuanku adalah menghancurkan Konoha.

.

.

.

Tapi takdir seolah mempermainkanku. Disana, aku bertemu kembali denganmu, kakaku. Bertarung bersama seperti yang dulu sering kami lakukan. Kami tak saling melempar sapaan hangat. Kami hanya saling pandang dan dia menjawab pertanyaanku. Semua yang dia katakana membuatku kembali bimbang untuk memilih. Kenapa semua yang kulakukan selalu terasa salah. Kenapa aku harus selalu memilih. Kenapa harus aku.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang disinilah aku berdiri. Ditengah peperangan gila yang begitu kacau. Disana kulihat mantan teman-temanku. Dan sepertinya mereka terkejut dengan kedatanganku. Mereka tak berubah sama sekali. Mereka masih sama, atau mungkin aku yang tidak pernah berubah.

Dari sekian banyak suara yang menyebut namaku. Hanya satu bisikan ragu dari kunoichi mantan satu timku saja yang masuk dalam indra pendengaranku. Dia terlihat sangat terkejut, aku tak menyalahkannya. Siapa yang tak terkejut dengan kedatangan ninja pelarian sepertiku. Aku hanya menatapnya dingin seperti biasanya. Mengabaikannya tanpa peduli bagaimana perasaannya. Dengan tanganku ini, sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kugenggam. Aku sendiri tak tahu akan sejauh mana mimpiku ini akan terwujud. Dari awal aku memang tidak membutuhkan siapapun. Aku tidak membutuhkan apapun. Aku hanya ingin mimpiku terwujud. Dan tidak ada yang tahu apa yang aku rencanakan.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

ini sebenarnya sudah alam ku tulis hanya saja baru sempat publish sekarang. ini terinspirasi dari kembalinya sasuke dan ikut dalam pertempuran. ini sangat terinspirasi dari saat petama kali sasuke muncul... yang sudah lama sekali sih ya...

tapi ini salah satu langkah author melawan WB...

thanks for reading minna~ ^^/


End file.
